


Getting Closer

by midorrin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, For Juten Day!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorrin/pseuds/midorrin
Summary: I just think that breaking out of character is okay sometimes.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Getting Closer

Juza and Tenma have been together for quite some time now. They started dating around four months ago, when Juza had accidentally blurted out his feelings by breaking his character. A little info on that was when Juza was playing a character in a love story, but he didn’t know how to act his lines out properly during the confession scene. He tried doing it alone, in front of the mirror, hell, he even tried doing it in front of Banri. He thought that seeing Banri’s face would remind him that he needed to get those lines out better than Banri, but it sadly didn’t work. 

He tried performing in front of Sakuya, thinking that Sakuya’s angelic and sweet presence would remind him of the female character in the story to get the environment right; didn’t work. He tried doing it in front of Masumi, but Masumi wasn’t interested in doing it since “the director wasn’t the one confessing to him”, but Izumi managed to convince him to help Juza out and he immediately did so. Figures. Unfortunately, it was a failure. 

Tenma watched him struggle from afar, until he decided to come up to him and offer some of his help. Juza stared at him, he could feel his cheeks grow hot and he was hoping it wasn’t obvious. “After dinner, you must be tired from trying to get the delivery you want.” Tenma and the rest of the members sat around the dining table. “Meet me in the practice room, ‘kay?” Tenma sat across him and all Juza could let out was just a low “Mm.” He wished he said more. 

And he did. 

Tenma was playing the girl’s character pretty well, as expected from him. While Juza was stumbling on his lines harder than before. They did it for around three times until Juza suggested that they stop for a moment. Juza took a deep breath before taking a few sips from his water. “Get yourself together, dumbass!” Juza said to himself and let out a loud exhale. “Let’s go.” He said to Tenma and Tenma chuckled to himself and said, “You take this pretty seriously, huh? Heh, I like that.” He smiled. “‘Course.” Juza smiled back.

Then, the scene started. It was going surprisingly well. Tenma was doing well as always, but he noticed something new about Juza, and that was Juza being really into his character and the relationship between Juza’s character and his love interest. Tenma didn’t think much of it but went with the flow, if he messed this up then their flow would be gone. 

“Why do you still hide things from me? What the hell do you get out of that?” 

“Listen… I...” 

“Please, for the love of God, tell me what’s going on. I can’t just stand here and watch go through whatever you’re going through alone! Just tell me… please!”

“Do you really want to know? Even if it just ends up hurting you too?” 

“We’re in this together. Please, just-” 

“I love you so much. I never meant for it to go this far, I swear. I never knew it could.” 

Juza hung his head low, just as what his character was supposed to do. But what his character was supposed to NOT do, was say ‘I love you’. Sure, he could adlib that line, but it wasn’t supposed to go directly into love. Tenma noticed it for sure… He noticed that Juza definitely broke out of character. 

And here they are now, Tenma sitting up and resting on a pile of pillows with Juza resting on his chest. The rest of the actors were all together doing their own group activities; the adults having game night, Banri and Itaru were in Itaru’s room, playing games, Muku, Yuki, Kumon, and Sakuya were in the kitchen waiting for Omi’s late night snacks (though, as much as Juza wanted to join, he wanted to have some alone time with Tenma), and Masumi watching the director play with all the adults. 

Right now, this is the closest the two of them ever have been. They haven’t kissed each other yet because neither of them knew the right time to do so. Tenma looked up at the ceiling as he remembered that, but shook off the thought and grabbed his phone that was beside him. Juza was half-asleep on his chest, slowly drifting away to the sound of Tenma’s heartbeat. Tenma looked at him and brushed a few strands off of Juza’s face. It was so peaceful. 

Tenma silently giggled to himself, but the sound made Juza’s eyes flutter slightly. “Oh, did I wake you up?” Tenma asked as his left hand rose to cup the side of Juza’s face. He rested his phone someplace else and used his other free hand to run it through Juza’s hair, pushing it back. Juza’s eyes were still heavy, groaning, trying to focus on Tenma. Tenma was now holding Juza’s face with both hands, staring at his sleepy expression warmed his heart. 

He lightly squished his cheeks and giggled a bit. “Heh, what’s wrong?” Juza chuckled and said groggily. Tenma didn’t say anything but caress Juza’s cheek with his thumb. Tenma tilted his head and Juza followed him for some reason. “You still asleep? This’ll probably wake you up.” Juza couldn’t reply to what Tenma had said quickly enough and Tenma pulled Juza’s face closer to his; their foreheads were against each other, lips close to touching each other. 

Tenma looked at him so sweetly, as if he was having another round of desert for today. Juza was adjusting himself to put himself in a more comfortable position, but he made sure that their distance didn’t break. “Do it already. Wake me up.” Juza said to him quietly. Tenma loved his voice but fell in love even more when his voice was really low when he said that. 

Tenma brought his face closer to Juza’s and pressed his lips ever so lightly against Juza’s. Juza did the same, since he was afraid of seeming too aggressive for their first kiss. The both of them felt like they were melting, feeling so light. Juza pulled back for a bit only to just kiss Tenma repeatedly. Tenma felt so light he started to fall back into the pillows and Juza made sure he didn’t fall too fast on the pillows. 

Tenma was lying down on his back eyes slightly closed but opened them since he was wondering where Juza went. It was only until Juza came into his sight again, but this time Juza was hovering on top of Tenma, one arm was restitng on the free space at the side of Tenma’s face to keep himself up while the other was used to caress Tenma’s face and brush his fingers over Tenma’s lips. Tenma had raised both of his hands to hold Juza’s face and pull him closer once more. Juza kissed him again. None of them knew how long this was going but it didn’t matter; it was the best moment to ever happen to the both of them. All alone and enjoying each other’s company tasted like honey. Juza pulled away only to give Tenma tiny kisses on the tip of his nose and at the area at the end of Tenma’s eyebrow. 

Juza was never the type to be the one to give all the affection first, but this just changes everything; Tenma finally got to see a new side to Juza. Juza lied down beside Tenma, looking at him. Tenma moved closer to Juza as Juza wrapped his arms around him. Tenma immediately melted into Juza’s cozy warmth and looked at him. “Heh, let’s do that again tomorrow.” “We can do that as much as we can.” Juza replied to him. The both of them giggled together in the slightly dark room, the moon’s light being the main source of light in their room. Slowly but surely, the both of them drifted away. 

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING THIS FIC JUST MADE ME VERY HAPPY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YES I KNOW I HAVE A FIC WAITNG FOR ME BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT FIC I MIGHT REWRITE BUT YEA YEA IF YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I DID WHILE WRITING THIS THEN I LOVE YOU /p


End file.
